


Самиздат

by Iason_Mink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iason_Mink/pseuds/Iason_Mink
Summary: Советский народ считался самым читающим на земле. Но, так как многие книги была в СССР запрещены, приходилось перепечатывать книги, и передавать из руки в руки слепые копии "Лолиты", "Архипелага Гулаг" и т.д. И все знали, что за хранение и распространение запрещенной литературы можно отправиться на Лубянку, но, в отсутствии свободы слова, советские люди тихо и незаметно боролись за свободу чтения.





	Самиздат

Глебу снилось, что через бесконечное поле к нему навстречу скачут четверо всадников. Их буденовки блестят, как рыцарские шлемы, а винтовки за плечами дерзко тычутся штыками в небосвод. Во сне Глеб заулыбался - вовремя подоспела подмога, и теперь они точно победят. Всадники прицелились, выстрелили, и наступающие враги начали бесшумно валиться наземь, а маленькая девочка в белом фартуке, сидевшая на руках у одного из буденовцев, взяла в руки увесистый золотой колокольчик и стала неистово размахивать им над головой. Пронзительный звон и разбудил Глеба, он приоткрыл глаза — в темноте надрывался телефон. 

На диване заворочалась мама, сказала сонно: «Совсем с ума посходили». Телефон не умолкал. Она встала, белым привидением проскользила к журнальному столику, сказала в трубку:  
— Час ночи, — было слышно, что в ответ на том конце что-то быстро и взволновано застрекотали.  
— Наташ, ты пила? Не надо ко мне, Глебка спит.  
Глеб тут же сел на постели, но мама жестом ему показала, мол, ложись, ничего интересного.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, я сплю, давай завтра с утра... Не кричи, - и замолчала, потому что ее явно не слушали, - Хорошо, жду.  
Обреченно вздохнув, она накинула халат, улыбнулась Глебу:  
— Ты спи, спи. Сейчас тетя Наташа к нам заедет на минутку.  
— Тетя Наташа – человек-катастрофа, — солидно заметил Глеб.  
— При ней только так не скажи. И вообще, так нельзя говорить о взрослых.  
— А ты так говоришь.  
— Мне можно, а тебе нельзя, потому что ты маленький. Спи.  
Мама поцеловала Глеба в лоб и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Но спать он, конечно, не стал, потому что затренькал звонок входной двери, и мама щелкнула замком.  
— Ну ты хороша… — сказала она, но тетя Наташа перебила ее, заговорила громко, быстро, всхлипывая:  
— Лесневского взяли, дачу обыскивают. На моих глазах увезли! Понимаешь? К нам приходили, а мы шашлыки жарили в роще и сразу рванули домой…  
— Тише, Глеб спит, — сказала мама и продолжила уже шепотом, так, что слов было не разобрать.  
— Ленка, ты наивная, — снова закричала тетя Наташа. — Хватать будут всех. У тебя что осталось? Избавляться надо сейчас же.  
— А как? — повысила голос мама. — В окошко выкинуть? В мусоропровод засунуть?  
— Там найдут, — всхлипнула тетя Наташа.  
— Вот пусть в мусоре и копаются. Подобное к подобному, — сказала мама зло.  
— Таська сожгла во дворе. Но у нее дача, там проще. Ладно, Лен, мне надо еще Борисовых предупредить. На вот, держи.  
— А это что?  
— Шашлык. Мы же шашлыка нажарили, а съесть не успели, я с Таськой уже поделилась, а это вам с Глебкой.  
— Полакомиться напоследок, — сказала мама.  
— Лен, мы ничего не знаем, поняла? Просто знакомы по-соседски. Сашка не сдаст. Ну что его там, пытать будут? И у тебя сын, тем более, — тетя Наташа грустно улыбнулась. — Все, я побежала.  
— Подожди. Давай, я тебе отдам, а ты выкинешь по дороге где-нибудь.  
— Я бы с радостью, но мой в машину с самиздатом не пустит. И так злой, как черт. Трус он у меня, понимаешь...  
Она еще что-то добавила совсем тихо, мама ответила, наступило молчание, а потом хлопнула дверь.  
Глеб плюхнулся на подушку и накрылся одеялом, будто спит.  
Он слышал, как скрипнула дверца шкафа, зашуршали, разлетаясь по полу, листы бумаги. Глеб не выдержал, выглянул из-под одеяла и сразу понял, что случилась какая-то неведомая беда. На полу грудой лежали папки, мама стояла на коленях, сгребая рассыпавшиеся страницы, потом она села, закрыла лицо руками и заплакала тихо.  
Глеб подбежал, обнял ее за плечи, и, почувствовав себя очень взрослым и сильным, твердо сказал:  
— Я тебя в обиду не дам.  
Мама закивала головой, закрыла лицо руками, глухо ответила:  
— Ты мой защитник, конечно, — обернулась, прижала к себе. — Подождешь меня немного, я быстро?  
— Нет, я с тобой, — сказал Глеб решительно, как и положено мужчине.  
Потом они вдвоем связали папки в две объемистые пачки, будто для сдачи в макулатуру. Глебу были доверены два коробка спичек, а мама взяла бумаги.  
— Пошли?  
На улице было темно и сыро, в лужах мокли коричневые листья.  
Они подошли к мусорному баку, огромному и ржавому. Мама разрезала бечевку, вытащила из папки пачку тонких листов:  
— Глеб, давай спички.  
Он протянул коробок, спросил испуганно, потому что вдруг понял, какое святотатство сейчас произойдет:  
— Ты будешь жечь книги?  
Мама присела перед ним на корточки, заглянула в глаза:  
— Это запрещенные книги, — сказала она. — Нас накажут, если их найдут.  
— Самиздат, — уточнил Глеб, внутренне радуясь, что может показать, как он много знает.  
Сначала мама поджигала листки по одному – они вспыхивали, скручивались и улетали, словно огненный листопад. Потом поджигала уже пачку и кидала ее в бак. Наконец, из-за железного борта высунулся язычок пламени, потом второй, и теперь уже можно было просто бросать бумаги в огонь.  
Последними в костер полетели пустые картонные папки.  
— Мы с тобой, как революционеры, мам, — сказал Глеб восторженно, — они жгли прокламации, чтобы царская охранка не нашла.  
Мама обняла его и вздохнула:  
— Да, именно охранка. Пошли домой.  
У подъезда они оглянулись – костер в баке горел, брызгая искрами.  
— А он не сгорит? — забеспокоился Глеб.  
— Бак? Не сгорит, он железный. И дождь начинается.  
В прихожей вкусно пахло шашлыком и покоем.  
— Ну, что? — спросила мама и подмигнула. — Да будет пир?  
Пока Глеб ставил на стол тарелки, она набрала номер тети Наташи.  
— Шашлык удался, — сказала в трубку, и, услышав ответ, кивнула. — Мы и не будем ложиться.  
Потом они ели шашлык, и Глеб рассказывал про приключения революционеров, сочиняя на ходу потрясающую историю, а мама молчала и гладила его по волосам.


End file.
